


Familia

by Maeberys



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeberys/pseuds/Maeberys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka sería capaz de cualquier cosa por Kakashi; incluso de arriesgar su vida por darle una familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfiction es un mpreg, y a la vez no lo es… si queréis saber qué significa, tendréis que leerlo…. La historia se ubica después del capítulo 699 del manga, así que si alguien no lo ha leído aún, contiene spoilers. Espero no herir sensibilidades; recordar que no es más que un fic.
> 
> Un beso y espero que os guste. Los comentarios/reviews serán muy apreciados.
> 
> Khira

Iruka no se encontraba bien.  
Llevaba varias semanas con dolor de estómago y sufriendo unas fuertes náuseas, que le hacían incapaz de retener nada en el estómago por suficiente tiempo, por lo cual había perdido peso, y se sentía débil y mareado continuamente. Al principio, a pesar de la insistencia de Kakashi, se había negado a ir a ver a un médico, pensando que tarde o temprano se le pasaría, pero los días pasaban y él seguía igual o peor, por lo que finalmente había hecho caso a Kakashi y había acudido al hospital de Konoha. Allí le habían diagnosticado una vulgar gastroenteritis, y como único tratamiento le había recomendado beber mucho líquido para no deshidratarse.  
El joven maestro así lo había hecho, pero no mejoraba.  
Aquella mañana, después de vomitar una vez más después de haber intentado desayunar un té, Iruka volvió a meterse en el futón. Por suerte era verano y la academia ninja estaba cerrada, pero por la tarde tenía turno en la Oficina de Misiones y más le valía descansar hasta entonces o no tendría fuerzas para ir.  
Kakashi, preocupado, se acuclilló a su lado y le acarició el cabello.  
—Puedo cancelar la reunión —insistió—. O simplemente posponerla, hasta que te encuentres mejor.  
—Ni hablar. Además, sería demasiado tarde —replicó Iruka, bostezando. Tampoco dormía bien.  
—Entonces que hagan la reunión sin mí. No voy a dejarte así. No estás bien.  
—Ya oíste al médico, no es más que un virus estomacal.   
—Pero…  
—Kakashi, no puede haber una reunión de los Cinco Kages sin el Hokage. Debes ir.  
Kakashi suspiró. En el fondo sabía que Iruka tenía razón.  
—Será solo una semana. Prométeme que si te sientes peor, irás de nuevo al hospital.  
—Está bien, te lo prometo.  
Los labios de Kakashi se posaron suavemente sobre su sien. Iruka cerró los ojos.  
—Nos vemos a la vuelta.  
—Que tengas buen viaje…  
Sin abrir los ojos, Iruka escuchó cómo Kakashi terminaba de arreglarse, y luego le oyó salir de la casa y saludar a los cuatro ANBU que le esperaban en la entrada.  
Luego, todo quedó en silencio.   
Pasaron varias horas. Iruka no consiguió dormirse, pero al menos mientras permanecía quieto y tumbado los síntomas remitían un poco. A la hora de comer se levantó, pero no se vio capaz ni con ganas de ingerir nada, así que se vistió y con el estómago vacío salió de la casa en dirección a la Oficina de Misiones, rogando por que la tarde pasara rápido y poder regresar a su futón.  
En la oficina, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían notado que no andaba muy fino últimamente, por lo que lo primero que hizo Kotetsu tras saludarle fue preguntarle qué tal se encontraba.  
—Mejor —mintió Iruka. No quería preocupar a su amigo.   
—No lo parece —replicó Kotetsu, directo—. No deberías haber venido. ¿Por qué sigues sin pedir la baja?  
—La academia ninja está cerrada. Si no vengo aquí, me aburro. —El chuunin se sentó tras su mostrador y ahogó un gemido al notar otro pinchazo de dolor en su estómago.  
Por supuesto, no era ese el motivo por el cual Iruka se negaba a pedir la baja. En realidad, ahora que Kakashi se había convertido oficialmente en el Sexto Hokage, y por lo tanto, en su jefe directo en la Oficina de Misiones, Iruka no quería dar pie a ningún tipo de comentarios sobre un supuesto trato de favor hacia su persona.   
Así que, como todas las tardes, Iruka se puso diligentemente a repartir pergaminos con misiones a los diferentes shinobis que se presentaban ante su mostrador. Pero su dolor de estómago había regresado, y mucho más fuerte que los días anteriores. A media tarde, Iruka necesitaba urgentemente un descanso. Le pidió a Kotetsu que le cubriera un rato, a lo que su amigo por supuesto dijo que sí, y se levantó.  
No debería haberlo hecho, o al menos no tan rápido. De repente la oficina estaba dando vueltas ante sus ojos, y un pinchazo en el estómago, el más doloroso hasta entonces, le hizo doblarse en dos.  
—¡Ugh!  
—¡Iruka!  
Al instante Kotetsu estaba con él, sosteniéndole para que el joven maestro no cayera de bruces al suelo. Genma, que estaba en ese momento ante el mostrador de Kotetsu, también fue a auxiliarle.  
—Iruka, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el tokubetsu jounin.  
—No… —gimió Iruka, sincero. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, no tenía sentido decir lo contrario.  
—Lleva semanas así —explicó Kotetsu.  
—Pues no debería estar aquí. Debería estar en el hospital.  
—Ya fui, y no sirvió de nada —gruñó Iruka, con el rostro contraído por el dolor.  
—Pues habrá que volver, no te queda otra —dijo Genma. Se dirigió a Kotesu—: Yo le llevaré.  
—De acuerdo.   
Sin fuerzas para mostrar su desacuerdo, Iruka permitió que Genma le llevara de nuevo al hospital.  
***  
Ahora que ya no era Hokage, Tsunade podía dedicarse al cien por cien a su verdadera vocación, que era ser médico. El hospital de Konoha estaba ahora bajo su completa dirección y supervisión, por lo que no tardó en enterarse de que Umino Iruka había ingresado, y como sentía un especial cariño por el joven maestro de escuela y esa tarde no estaba demasiado ocupada, decidió personarse para tratarle ella misma.  
El chuunin la miró con sorpresa cuando la vio entrar en la habitación.   
—Tsunade—sama —la saludó, inclinando un poco la cabeza.  
—Buenas tardes, Iruka. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
Era una pregunta retórica. A juzgar por la palidez y las ojeras, era evidente que el joven no se encontraba bien. Estaba sentado en la cama, todavía vestido con su ropa, pero sin el chaleco ni el hitai ate, y temblaba ligeramente.  
—Regular… —admitió Iruka.  
—Eso he oído. —Tsunade cogió el historial de Iruka de los pies de la cama y lo leyó rápidamente—. Así que ya viniste hace dos semanas, y te diagnosticaron un virus estomacal. Beber mucho líquido. Bien. Supongo que lo has hecho. Y no has mejorado.  
—No…  
—Entonces no es un virus estomacal. Vamos a averiguar qué es. Empezaremos con un análisis de sangre.  
—De acuerdo…  
Tsunade cogió una jeringuilla del cajón de un mueble de la habitación, y ella misma le sacó a Iruka una muestra de sangre. Luego llamó a un enfermero y le dio la muestra y las instrucciones para analizarla, con prioridad máxima.  
El enfermero se marchó. Tsunade se giró de nuevo hacia Iruka, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Por qué prioridad máxima? ¿Tan grave cree que es? —preguntó el chuunin.  
—No, pero eres el marido del Hokage. —Tsunade sonrió, e Iruka se ruborizó un poco—. Y debo darte prioridad.  
—Pero no quiero prioridad, ni ningún trato de favor —murmuró él.  
La sannin se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.   
—Te entiendo, y eso te honra, pero a veces no se puede evitar. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, que Kakashi está de camino al País de la Arena, para atender a una importante reunión para salvaguardar esta paz de la que estamos disfrutando ahora, no puedo permitir que le lleguen malas noticias sobre ti y dé la vuelta. Así que mi trabajo es cuidarte y darte la máxima prioridad para que te pongas bien, y así el Hokage pueda centrarse en sus asuntos.  
Iruka no lucía muy convencido, pero no la rebatió.   
Mientras esperaban los resultados, Tsunade y él hablaron sobre todo de Naruto, y de cómo se las estaba apañando con su nueva prótesis, fabricada por la propia Tsunade, que sustituía el brazo perdido durante la guerra, y de la falta de noticias sobre Sasuke; aunque en el caso de Sasuke, la falta de noticias en sí ya podía considerarse como buenas noticias.  
El enfermero regresó un momento con los resultados del análisis y se los entregó a Tsunade. Ella los leyó con atención, y se quedó asombrada.  
—No puede ser —murmuró, leyendo los datos por segunda vez—. Esto tiene que ser un error. —Alzó la vista hacia Iruka, quien la miraba confundido—. Iruka, me temo que habrá que volver a repetir los análisis. Tiene que haber habido una confusión en el laboratorio.  
—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó el chuunin.  
—Bueno, pues porque según estos análisis —Tsunade intentó contener la risa— estás embarazado de cinco semanas.  
Iruka la miró estupefacto.  
—¿Qué…?  
Tsunade intentaba aguantarse la risa por respeto, pero ante aquella situación y la mirada de estupor del chuunin tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo.  
—Tranquilo, como ya he dicho, debe ser un error del laboratorio. —Releyó por tercera vez el informe y los datos inverosímiles que contenía—. Sacaremos otra muestra y…  
—¿Has dicho cinco semanas?  
Tsunade alzó la vista de nuevo hacia Iruka, y se le fueron las ganas de reír por completo. Iruka había palidecido de golpe. La mujer se acercó más a él, preocupada.  
—¿Qué ocurre, Iruka?  
—¿Has dicho cinco semanas? —repitió el joven en un susurro.  
—Sí, ¿por qué?  
Iruka se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cada vez más pálido. Incluso sus labios se habían puesto blancos.  
—No puede ser. No puede ser.  
—Iruka, me estás asustando. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ocurrió hace cinco semanas? —Pero Iruka la miró implorante, como suplicándole que no le obligara a contárselo. Tsunade suspiró y miró con dureza al joven—. Iruka, tienes que contármelo, o no podré ayudarte.   
Tras unos momentos de silencio, Iruka tomó aire y consiguió hablar por fin.  
—Hace cinco semanas, fue mi cumpleaños… —empezó a contar con voz temblorosa—. Lo celebré en Kaito’s, y como Naruto y la mayoría de sus amigos ya son mayores de edad, también los invité a ellos… Y… bebieron mucho sake. Bueno, todos bebimos mucho sake, ya me entiende…   
Tsunade asintió, pero no dijo nada para no interrumpirle. Iruka tragó saliva y siguió hablando.  
—Naruto fue de los que más bebió, y en un momento dado, se empeñó en enseñarnos a todos los hombres presentes a realizar su… su “Sexy no jutsu”. —Iruka ya no estaba tan pálido sino más bien sonrojado por el bochorno—. Y yo… yo también aprendí a hacerlo.  
Aquello no pintaba bien, se dijo Tsunade, ya temiendo por donde iban los tiros. Pero permaneció callada. Iruka continuó con la parte más difícil.  
—Y, bueno, la cuestión es que, por la noche… esa noche, Kakashi, que también había bebido, me pidió que me, eh, transformara otra vez, y… y yo lo hice… y… y…  
Tsunade no aguantó más.  
—Y tuvisteis relaciones estando tú transformada en una mujer —terminó por él.  
Iruka asintió, rojo como la grana.  
—¡Dioses, Iruka! —exclamó la sannin enfadada en voz muy alta, sobresaltando al chuunin—. ¡Cómo pudisteis ser tan inconscientes!  
El joven maestro bajó la cabeza.  
—Cree entonces que, eh, es posible que…  
—Voy a por un ecógrafo y lo averiguaremos ahora mismo.  
Antes de que Iruka pudiera decir nada más, Tsunade salió como un rayo de la habitación, buscó ella misma un ecógrafo, y regresó a la habitación llevándolo en un carrito.  
—Túmbate y levántate la camiseta —le ordenó a Iruka.  
Él obedeció. Tras preparar el ecógrafo, Tsunade le esparció gel en el vientre. Ni siquiera se molestó en advertirle que estaría frío, e Iruka se estremeció. La sannin cogió el lector del ecógrafo y, tras vacilar un momento, lo colocó en el mismo sitio donde se lo colocaría a una mujer.  
Al instante, en la pantalla del ecógrafo apareció una imagen en blanco y negro de las entrañas de Iruka. Y en la parte inferior central, una forma redonda que no daba lugar a dudas.  
Un saco gestacional.  
Tsunade tragó saliva.   
Un saco gestacional en un lugar donde no debería estar. Ni podría estar por mucho tiempo.  
Ya no sentía enfado ante la inconsciencia de esos dos mocosos, solo… tristeza.   
Miró a Iruka, que a su vez miraba la pantalla con un gesto difícil de interpretar, entre el horror y la fascinación.   
—¿Eso es… un bebé? —preguntó finalmente. Parecía que la fascinación había ganado la partida, y eso no era bueno.  
—No —negó categóricamente Tsunade, haciendo que Iruka girara la cabeza hacia ella, mirándola confundido—. Es un… feto. No, ni siquiera eso, es un embrión. Y hay que extraerlo cuanto antes.  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
Tsunade respiró hondo y soltó el lector del ecógrafo. La pantalla se volvió negra.  
—Iruka, escúchame atentamente. Tu cuerpo concibió mientras permanecía transformado en una mujer, pero eres un hombre, y como tal, tu organismo no está preparado para un embarazo. No a largo término. ¿Sabes lo que es un embarazo ectópico? —Iruka asintió, mordiéndose el labio—. Pues esto es peor que un embarazo ectópico, Iruka, porque no he visto ningún caso antes, y no sé cuánto tiempo vas a aguantar hasta que ese embrión te desgarre por dentro.  
Se produjo un largo silencio. Iruka parecía estar en una especie de shock, lo cual era perfectamente comprensible, pero Tsunade necesitaba hacerle comprender cuanto antes la gravedad de su estado, antes de que se le ocurriera hacer alguna tontería.  
—Iruka…  
—¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar como máximo la gestación de un embarazo ectópico? —preguntó el chuunin de repente.  
Tsunade alzó una ceja, sorprendida por la pregunta.  
—Unos tres meses, a lo sumo.   
—¿Y a partir de qué semana puede sobrevivir un bebé prematuro?  
—Es difícil de decir. Quizás a partir de la veintitrés. ¿Por qué? Iruka, ¿qué estás pensando? —inquirió.  
Iruka permaneció callado un instante antes de atreverse a responder.  
—Estaba pensando que tres meses son unas catorce semanas, así que si pudiera aguantar solo nueve semanas más…  
Tsunade se levantó de golpe, sobresaltando al chuunin.  
—¡No! Iruka, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡Tu vida corre serio peligro! Cada minuto que pasa, el saco embrionario crece, y hay más posibilidades de que se produzca un desgarro, o una hemorragia interna, o…  
—¿Ha tratado alguna vez algún caso así? —la interrumpió Iruka.  
La mujer frunció el ceño.  
—No. Pero no hay que ser ni siquiera médico para saber que esto no va a acabar bien.  
Iruka bajó la mirada hacia su vientre expuesto y manchado de gel frío, que aún permanecía tonificado y con los abdominales marcados. Un vientre de hombre.  
—Así que tengo que… abortar —musitó.  
—Eso es, Iruka.  
—Pero es… —Iruka contrajo el rostro y de repente se le quebró la voz—. Es el bebé de Kakashi…  
La reacción de Iruka, si bien inesperada, era en parte comprensible. Tsunade se acercó un poco más a él y posó suavemente su mano en el hombro del joven.  
—Entiendo que esto es difícil, pero…  
—No, no lo entiende —exclamó Iruka con voz más aguda de lo normal, señal de que intentaba contener el llanto—. Es el bebé de Kakashi. Y es la única oportunidad que va a tener de ser padre. La única oportunidad que va a tener si sigue conmigo…  
—¡Esto no es una oportunidad, Iruka! —Tsunade no pudo evitar subir el tono de voz—. Esto es un error, una anomalía médica… y hay que ponerle remedio cuanto antes.  
Para estupor de Tsunade, Iruka empezó a negar con la cabeza.   
—No, no lo haré.  
—¿Qué? —exclamó la médico—. Oh, por supuesto que lo harás. No voy a permitir que pongas tu vida en peligro por…  
—¡He dicho que no lo haré! —Iruka la miró de nuevo a los ojos y también subió el tono de voz.  
La mujer estaba estupefacta.  
—Iruka, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Esto te va a matar. ¿Me oyes? ¡Te va a matar!  
Pero Iruka no parecía escucharla. De nuevo estaba absorto contemplando su vientre y acariciando con ternura y muy suavemente la parte por debajo del ombligo.  
Tsunade, mareada, buscó la silla junto a la cama.  
Necesitaba sentarse.  
***  
La reunión de los Cinco Kages había sido un éxito. La paz entre las cinco grandes naciones ninja seguiría al menos por un tiempo más.  
Por protocolo, al regresar a Konoha Kakashi tuvo que pararse en su oficina para dar fe de su vuelta y explicar a su consejo los pormenores de la reunión, antes de poder irse a casa. Al terminar, estaba saliendo por la puerta de su despacho cuando Tsunade le interceptó.  
—Hola, Kakashi —le saludó la mujer, seria. Era de las pocas que podía permitirse ahora hablarle sin el honorífico. Por algo era la Hokage emérita.  
—Buenos días, Tsunade—sama. —Kakashi, por el contrario, aunque sabía que como actual Hokage no estaba obligado a llamarla con el honorífico, seguía haciéndolo, tanto por costumbre, como porque la mujer así se lo merecía.  
—Tenemos que hablar.  
La sannin estaba realmente muy seria. Debía tratarse de un asunto grave. Pero Kakashi tenía otras prioridades en ese momento.  
—¿Te importa si hablamos esta tarde? Ahora tengo prisa.  
—Sí, me importa —replicó Tsunade, barrándole el paso.   
Kakashi suspiró.  
—Entonces dame al menos una hora.   
—¿Por qué?  
—Necesito ir a casa a ver cómo está Iruka. La semana pasada, cuando me fui, estaba enfermo —explicó—. Tengo que comprobar que está bien.  
—Iruka no está en casa. Está en el hospital.  
Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos.  
—¿Qué? —exclamó—. ¿Por qué?  
La mujer inspiró hondo antes de responder.  
—Kakashi, creo que será mejor que te sientes…


	2. 2/2

2/2  
Kakashi estaba en shock.  
A medida que todo lo que le acababa de contar Tsunade calaba en él, diferentes sentimientos se entremezclaban: sorpresa, incredulidad, vergüenza, culpa y, sobre todo, miedo. Mucho miedo.  
Paciente, Tsunade esperaba su reacción. Los dos estaban completamente a solas en el despacho, Kakashi sentado en su silla y ella de pie a su lado. El hombre tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.  
—¿Y dices que no quiere abortar…? —preguntó casi sin voz.  
—No, no quiere —suspiró Tsunade, cruzándose de brazos—. He intentado convencerle con todos los argumentos médicos posibles, pero no ha habido manera. Lo único a lo que ha accedido es a permanecer en el hospital para poder tenerle monitorizado en todo momento.  
Sabiendo como sabía Kakashi la aversión que le tenía Iruka a los hospitales, aquello tenía que resultarle un gran sacrificio.  
«Sacrificio».  
La palabra retumbó en su mente y Kakashi se estremeció.  
—Le haré entrar en razón —susurró, más bien hablándose a sí mismo que a Tsunade.  
Ella exhaló un sonoro suspiro, aunque no parecía muy convencida.  
—Por fin un mocoso con algo de sentido común. Pero no pienses que lo vas a tener fácil. Iruka está completamente convencido de lo que está haciendo.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se ha empeñado en seguir con esta locura, sabiendo lo arriesgado que es? Nunca antes había mostrado ningún interés por ser padre.  
La antigua Godaime Hokage se tomó un momento antes de responder.  
—Deberías saber que, si algo me ha quedado claro de todas las veces que he hablado con él esta semana, es que Iruka no está haciendo esto por él, sino por ti.  
—¿Por mí? —Kakashi frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué por mí?  
—No lo sé, pero siempre que se ha referido al embrión, le ha llamado el “bebé de Kakashi”. Nunca “mi bebé” ni “nuestro bebé”. Solo el “bebé de Kakashi”.  
Tras analizar esa información, Kakashi se quedó pensativo.  
—¿Él cree que soy yo el que quiere ser padre? —inquirió finalmente.  
—Eso parece. —Tsunade vaciló un momento, cosa rara en ella, antes de preguntar—: ¿Es así?  
Kakashi meditó la respuesta un momento.  
—Si te soy sincero, no estoy seguro. Supongo que, de estar con una mujer, habría accedido si ella me lo hubiera pedido. Pero al enamorarme de Iruka, dejé de plantearme esa posibilidad.  
Tsunade alzó una ceja.  
—Si le das esa réplica tan vaga a Iruka, no le convencerás de abortar.  
—No te preocupes. Sé lo que he de decirle. No voy a permitir que siga con esta locura. No voy a perderle. No puedo perderle.  
Tsunade descruzó los brazos, un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos color miel.  
—Entonces, ve con él. Y, sobre todo, no le alteres. Su estado es sumamente delicado.  
—Entendido.  
Kakashi se levantó.  
***  
A lo largo de sus treinta y dos años de vida, Kakashi había visto a muchas mujeres embarazadas. Y si en algo se había fijado, a pesar de su falta de interés en el tema, era en que todas lucían hermosas, llenas de vida, como si el hecho de llevar un bebé en sus entrañas hubiera multiplicado por dos su belleza y su energía.  
No era el caso de Iruka.  
Iruka, a pesar de que la lógica decía que debería ser al contrario, había perdido más peso aún. Su rostro se veía más fino que antes, de un color ceniciento, y lucía unas grandes y oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, cerrados en ese momento. Estaba tumbado en la cama, vestido con unos pantalones de chándal oscuros y una camiseta blanca manga corta, la cual llevaba un poco subida, mostrando el abdomen, rodeado por una gruesa tira negra con un sensor redondo de color gris.  
Kakashi se acercó en silencio, sin poder evitar mirar fijamente el vientre del joven. Estaba un poco hinchado, sí, pero de no haber sabido lo que sabía habría pensado simplemente que el chuunin había comido demasiado ese día. Se quitó el sombrero de Hokage y lo dejó encima de una silla.  
En cuanto estuvo a su lado, Iruka abrió los ojos. El joven maestro le miró con una mezcla de alivio y vergüenza.  
—Ey —saludó con voz cansada—. Bienvenido a casa.  
—Yo… —De repente estaba sin palabras. Ver a Iruka tan débil le había dejado aturdido—. Lo siento —fue lo único que consiguió articular. —Le acarició el cabello, largo y suelto—. Lo siento, Iruka.  
—No lo sientas —dijo Iruka, una pequeña sonrisa asomando en su rostro ceniciento.  
—Iruka… —empezó Kakashi, pero fue interrumpido.  
—Sé que estás preocupado —susurró Iruka—. Porque sé que Tsunade-sama te ha dicho lo mismo que a mí. Pero escúchame, Kakashi, ella no lo sabe todo. Nunca ha llevado un caso así, no sabe con seguridad lo que puede pasar…  
—Iruka…  
—Así que debo intentarlo, ¿vale? Solo déjame intentarlo. Es tu bebé…  
—Iruka —Kakashi trató de cortarle de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza—. No vas a intentar nada. No quiero este bebé.  
El chuunin no se inmutó.  
—Sabía que dirías eso. Temes por mí, lo sé. Pero todo saldrá bien.  
—No, Iruka, no va a salir bien. Y no te estoy diciendo que no quiero el bebé solo porque temo por tu vida, que temo, y mucho, sino porque de verdad no quiero ese bebé.  
—Eso no es cierto.  
—¿Por qué me contradices? ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que quiero ser padre?  
—Te he visto con la hija de Kurenai.  
Kakashi parpadeó. Por supuesto que estaba loco por Mirai, la hija de pocos meses de Kurenai y su difunto amigo Asuma. La niña, aún un bebé, era un encanto y era difícil resistirse a ella.  
—Que le haga caso a la hija de unos amigos no significa que quiera una.  
—No te creo —dijo Iruka, testarudo.  
—Dioses, Iruka. Y aunque así fuera, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Desde cuando quieres tú ser padre?  
El joven bajó la mirada hacia su vientre medio expuesto.  
—No quería —admitió—. Pero este bebé es parte de ti, y yo amo todo lo que sea parte de ti.  
Conmovido, pero también enfadado por la testarudez del chuunin, Kakashi se sentó en el borde de la cama y le cogió de la mano.  
—Iruka, aunque ambos quisiéramos este bebé, no puede ser. No puede ser. Tsunade ha sido muy clara. Si sigues adelante con esto, ninguno de los dos va a sobrevivir.  
—Ella no…  
—Me da igual que no pueda estar segura al cien por cien. No voy a arriesgarme a perderte por tener fe en una probabilidad remota. No lo haré. Tienes que dejar que te opere.  
—No voy a abortar.  
Kakashi le apretó la mano más fuerte e inclinó la cabeza un poco para poder ver fijamente a Iruka a los ojos.  
—Iruka. Deja que te opere.  
Iruka le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.  
—No voy a abortar —repitió, sílaba por sílaba.  
—Te obligaré si hace falta —le advirtió. Y lo decía en serio.  
—No puedes. Tsunade no me tocará sin mi consentimiento.  
Por desgracia, eso era cierto. Ni siquiera el Hokage podía obligar a un médico a practicar una operación sin el consentimiento del paciente.  
—¡Joder, Iruka! —Kakashi le soltó la mano y se levantó de un salto, para empezar a dar vueltas por la habitación—. ¡Estás siendo irracional!  
—Kakashi, cálmate.  
—¡No voy a calmarme! —gritó el hombre—. ¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme? ¡No quiere perderte!  
—No vas a perderme…  
—¡No lo sabes! ¡No lo sabes, joder! —Kakashi volvió a acercarse a la cama—. Así que te vas a operar. Te vas a operar, porque si no lo haces…  
—¡¿Si no lo hago qué?! —estalló Iruka, quien hasta ese momento había conseguido mantener la calma ante el embiste de Kakashi, y sus gritos también llenaron la habitación—. ¡Es mi decisión, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto! ¡Así que no te atrevas a amenazarme!  
—¡Haré lo que tenga que hacer!  
De repente, uno de los múltiples aparatos a los que estaba conectado Iruka empezó a pitar. Un pitido intermitente, agudo, repetitivo. Los dos hombres giraron la cara hacia el aparato, callados.  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kakashi. Se giró de nuevo hacia Iruka, estudiándolo—. ¿Estás bien?  
—No lo sé —murmuró Iruka. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por el esfuerzo de gritar, pero aparte de eso parecía estar bien.  
No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que Tsunade entrara a la habitación. Era evidente que se había quedado por allí cerca esperando mientras Kakashi hablaba con Iruka.  
—¡Te dije que no lo alteraras! —siseó la ninja médico, acercándose al aparato que pitaba y empujando a Kakashi por el camino.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Iruka en voz baja y trémula—. ¿Es el bebé?  
—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kakashi.  
—Es la tensión —dijo Tsunade—. Tienes la tensión por las nubes —explicó mirando a Iruka, y luego se giró hacia Kakashi—. Kakashi, es mejor que te vayas.  
—Lo siento, no quería alterarle, pero…  
—Kakashi, de verdad, es mejor que te vayas. —Su tono se había rebajado un poco—. Ahora mismo, si te quedas en la habitación, harás más mal que bien.  
El Hokage apretó la mandíbula, contrariado, pero había aprendido de errores del pasado y decidió que era mejor hacer siempre caso a la médico. Le echó un último vistazo a Iruka, quien le devolvió una mirada triste, recogió el sombrero de Hokage y salió de la habitación.  
***  
Kakashi no volvió a entrar en la habitación. A través de un ayudante de Tsunade supo que Iruka estaba bien, y que volvía a tener la tensión en niveles normales, pero que era mejor dejarle reposar. Es decir, Tsunade le estaba dando el mensaje que no más visitas por ese día.  
Por la noche, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, fue a emborracharse a Kaito’s. Por suerte, Yamato, a quien se encontró de casualidad en la calle y adivinó enseguida que algo no iba bien, insistió en acompañarle.  
Tras tres copas de sake, Kakashi ya le había contado todo a su ex kouhai.  
—Es… increíble —murmuró Yamato—. No sabía que podía suceder algo así.  
—Yo tampoco. Te lo aseguro… —Tras la cuarta copa de sake, Kakashi empezaba a arrastrar las palabras.  
Yamato miró preocupado a su amigo. Y luego miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. Evidentemente, aunque Kakashi no llevara puesta en ese momento la túnica de hokage, casi todos los shinobis allí reunidos eran conscientes de su presencia y también de su actual estado.  
—Entiendo que estés disgustado, pero creo que por hoy deberías dejarlo. Ya has bebido mucho.  
—No… No lo suficiente.  
—¿Es que pretendes beber hasta perder el sentido? Kakashi, eres el Hokage. Debes mantener una imagen…  
—A la mierda la imagen…  
—Va, se acabó. Te acompaño a casa. —Yamato llamó al camarero y pidió la cuenta—. Venga, esta vez invito yo.  
Kakashi estuvo a punto de negarse a dar por finalizada su sesión de embriaguez, pero cuando de repente recordó que había sido precisamente otra borrachera anterior la que le había llevado a su situación actual, su adormilado sentido común despertó y convino en que ya era suficiente sake por esa noche.  
El aire fresco le ayudó a despejarse un poco, pero aun así Kakashi necesitó de tanto en tanto el apoyo de Yamato para conseguir llegar a casa sin caerse de morros por el camino.  
Ya estaban cruzando el portal cuando un chirleo se escuchó tras ellos. Kakashi conocía ese sonido, y se giró tan rápidamente que casi perdió el equilibrio. Allí, apoyado encima de la cancela del jardín, había un pequeño pájaro. Y no era un pájaro cualquiera. Era uno de los pájaros de Tsunade.  
Kakashi supo enseguida lo que significaba.  
Iruka.  
De golpe estaba completamente sobrio.  
—Tengo que regresar… —exclamó, y se soltó del agarre de Yamato.  
—¡Oi, Kakashi! ¡Espera!  
Pero Kakashi ya había empezado a correr.  
***  
Era lo que se temía.  
Al llegar al hospital, Tsunade ya había metido a Iruka en quirófano. Otro ninja médico le explicó de parte de ella que, aunque los niveles de tensión de Iruka se habían normalizado, el estado del joven maestro seguía siendo extremo, ya que a cada día que pasaba el saco gestacional que tenía en el vientre crecía y con ello las posibilidades de sufrir un desgarro en cualquier momento. Y así había ocurrido finalmente, hacía escasamente media hora. Por suerte, el que Iruka estuviera monitorizado permanentemente había permitido detectar la hemorragia interna al poco de producirse, pero esta era tan severa que a los pocos minutos Tsunade ya había tenido que meter a un semi inconsciente Iruka en quirófano.  
Kakashi no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar. Fue al pasillo más cercano a los quirófanos del hospital y allí se sentó en una incómoda silla de plástico. Entre la sensación de embriaguez que iba y volvía y la preocupación que sentía por el estado de Iruka, se encontraba en una especie de doloroso sopor que le impedía pensar en nada coherente.  
Ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando alzó la vista y Tsunade estaba frente a él, aún vestida con una bata de cirujana y —a Kakashi se le encogió el corazón— varias manchas de sangre en ella.  
—Se pondrá bien —habló Tsunade.  
Kakashi soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Se levantó.  
—¿Y el bebé? —La mujer negó con la cabeza. Kakashi suspiró—. ¿Lo sabe él?  
—Todavía sigue adormilado por la anestesia.  
—¿Dónde está?  
—Acaban de llevarlo de vuelta a una habitación. Deberá quedarse en el hospital varios días.  
—¿Puedo verle?  
—Claro. Creo que será mejor si le das tú la noticia…  
—Entendido…  
Tsunade le acompañó hasta la habitación donde habían llevado a Iruka, que no era la misma en la que había estado monitorizado durante la última semana. Un enfermero estaba aún con él, vigilando que se despertara del todo de la anestesia. La médico le indicó que saliera y luego ella hizo lo mismo, no sin antes darle un apretón cariñoso a Kakashi en el hombro.  
Kakashi se sentó en el borde de la cama y le cogió de la mano. Iruka tenía la mirada aún un poco perdida, pero ya estaba completamente consciente. Kakashi sabía que tenía que contarle lo que había pasado, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Al final, fue Iruka el que habló primero.  
—Ya no está… ¿verdad? —susurró con voz rasposa.  
El Hokage negó con la cabeza y le apretó la mano con más fuerza. Iruka cerró los ojos y dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.  
—Deseaba tanto que saliera bien…  
—Lo sé… —A Kakashi también se le quebró la voz—. Lo sé, amor.  
Se tumbó a su lado, en silencio, y le besó y le acarició y le consoló lo mejor que supo hasta que Iruka se quedó dormido, agotado.  
***  
Físicamente Iruka se recuperó más pronto de lo previsto, y al cabo de apenas dos días Tsunade decidió darle el alta para que, sabiendo de la aversión del joven maestro a los hospitales, terminara de pasar la convalecencia en casa. Pero antes tenía que hacer una cosa.  
Tocó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación. Escuchó un “adelante” y entró. Iruka ya estaba vestido con ropa normal, sentado en la cama esperando su alta, y Kakashi estaba de pie a su lado, vestido con uniforme ninja pero sin la túnica ni el sombrero de hokage, ya que se había cogido varios días de permiso para cuidar de su marido en casa.  
—Buenos días —saludó la médico.  
—Buenos días —saludó Kakashi.  
—Iruka, te traigo el informe de alta, como sé que estás deseando.  
—Gracias —murmuró el chuunin.  
A ninguno de los dos hombres se le pasó por alto la pequeña cajita de madera labrada que ella llevaba en la mano y se la quedaron mirando.  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Iruka, pero por el tono cauteloso de su voz era evidente que lo sabía perfectamente.  
Tras dejar el informe con el alta de Iruka sobre una mesita, Tsunade se acercó más a ellos y alzó un poco la cajita para que la vieran bien.  
—Esto es para los dos. Para que lo enterréis y os despidáis de él.  
Kakashi entendió entonces también de qué se trataba, y alzó las cejas, alarmado por la reacción que pudiera tener Iruka.  
—Tsunade-sama, no creo que… —empezó.  
—Es importante —interrumpió ella—. Es algo que debéis hacer, y que debéis hacer juntos.  
Kakashi miró a Iruka, quien no había apartado la vista de la cajita. Su expresión era triste y sombría, la misma desde que se despertara de la anestesia. Tsunade había visto esa misma expresión en mujeres que habían sufrido la misma pérdida (aunque las circunstancias fueran tan diferentes) y sabía que lo que le estaba instando a hacer le ayudaría a superarlo, y también a Kakashi.  
—Debéis enterrarlo —insistió—. No en vuestro jardín, no en un lugar por el que paséis cada día, pero sí en un sitio al que podáis volver si un día así lo queréis. Debéis enterrarlo, despediros, y llorar la pérdida. Confiad en mí.  
Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tsunade sabía que Kakashi le estaba dejando la decisión a Iruka. E Iruka finalmente asintió. Tsunade le entregó la cajita y luego le dio un apretón cariñoso en la muñeca. Le tenía mucho cariño al joven maestro y sentía compasión por él.  
—Gracias —murmuró Kakashi—. Por todo.  
Tsunade asintió y se marchó.  
***  
Esa misma tarde Kakashi e Iruka fueron a dar un paseo tranquilo por el bosque cercano a su casa y eligieron un lugar apartado pero que era fácil de reconocer por si, como había dicho Tsunade, algún día querían regresar al mismo punto.  
Kakashi hizo un pequeño pero hondo agujero en la tierra junto a un viejo y gran arce, e Iruka depositó con cuidado allí la cajita. Kakashi tapó con tierra y colocó una flor encima. Luego se irguió y buscó la mano de Iruka.  
—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó por primera vez desde la operación.  
—Sí —respondió Iruka.  
—¿De verdad?  
Iruka suspiró.  
—Lo estaré. Supongo.  
El joven maestro tenía la mirada aún clavada en el pequeño montículo de tierra fresca y no la despegaba de allí.  
—Todo irá bien —le dijo Kakashi, apretando más su mano.  
—Sí —convino Iruka, aunque no lucía muy convencido.  
—¿Qué piensas?  
Iruka apretó un instante los labios, reacio a responder a la pregunta, pero lo hizo.  
—Pienso que se acabó. Era mi primera y última oportunidad de darte una familia. Y no he podido. Lo siento.  
Kakashi se sorprendió, no por las palabras de Iruka (pues le conocía y sabía perfectamente lo que le atormentaba, aunque no tuviera sentido) sino porque finalmente fuera capaz de decirlas en voz alta. Y eligió las suyas con cuidado.  
—Tú ya me has dado una familia, Iruka. —El aludido no levantó la vista—. Tú. Tú eres mi familia.  
Iruka suspiró.  
—No es lo mismo.  
—Y no necesito, ni deseo nada más —continuó Kakashi, como si Iruka no hubiera dicho nada—. Pero si algún día lo deseara… —Notó a Iruka tensarse—. Y solo si tú también lo desearas… tenemos otras formas de aumentar la familia.  
Ahora sí, Iruka alzó la vista del montículo y le miró fijamente.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
Kakashi se encogió de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia a lo que iba a decir a continuación, para no turbar demasiado a Iruka.  
—Bueno, hay un orfanato cerca de Konoha, ese del que Kabuto se ha hecho cargo. Podríamos ir a visitarlo un día y… bueno, ya veríamos.  
El chuunin tenía la boca abierta, aturdido.  
—¿Hablas en serio?  
De nuevo Kakashi se encogió de hombros.  
—Solo digo que es una opción.  
Iruka cerró la boca, bajó la vista al montículo, y no dijo nada por varios minutos. Kakashi ya empezaba a pensar que quizás no había sido una buena idea decirle aquello tan pronto, cuando de repente una pequeña sonrisa afloró en el rostro del más joven.  
—Es una opción —acordó.  
Kakashi sonrió también.  
Se quedaron un rato más allí, en silencio, y luego regresaron a casa dando un paseo.


End file.
